


A Twins Story

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sentinel learns why you should never trust seductive seekers.  Jetfire and Jetstorm are the result :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twins Story

**Author's Note:**

> The idea from this story came from a comment someone made about where Jetfire and Jetstorm came from (and why they looked so much like Sentinel, but could fly… and only Decepticons can fly).

**_(TFA : After Starscream escaped the Autobot ship)_ **

Starscream smirked when he landed, optics trained on the blue and green planet a small distance away. How remarkably easy it had been to escape from those Autobots. A little lying, some ego pandering, and more than a small bit of seduction… oh yes. That Prime didn't even realize he was being played.

'Serves that blue afthead right for trying to get with a seeker. Like I'd ever look twice in his direction,' the flyer announced dramatically, turning away from the planet and looking for a good place to hide. After all, every double-crossing bad guy needed a secret lair.

'And soon I will get my revenge on Megatron and become supreme leader of the Decepticons! Then all the Autobots will tremble before me, begging me to make them my personal slaves. I will have fame, glory… my own talk show!' Starscream's evil laugh echoed the moon.

~*~

Several thousand miles away, Sentinel Prime got the feeling that things were going from bad to worse. Especially with Jazz still struggling not to chuckle every time they saw each other. How dare that seeker leave him in such a compromising position. At least Jazz promised not to tell Ultra Magnus… Sentinel would never live it down if his superiors found out the real reason Starscream managed to escape.

~If I ever get my servos on those pretty wings again, I'll… Wait, No! Evil Decepticon wings. Evil! Nothing pretty about them.~

'Slagit! Even my thoughts are against me,' Sentinel grumbled under his breath, watchful of the cyberninja who seemed to pop up out of nowhere at the most inopportune times.

~*~

_(several months later)_

'And which part of me did you come from?' Starscream leered.

'Don't ask,' the femme seeker replied.

'This is going to be a long orbital cycle,' Starscream sighed.

~*~

_(and months after that…)_

Sentinel opened the door of his quarters, looking forward to some time off between missions. They'd been so busy lately that he hadn't been home in several stellar cycles. At least here, in the Autobot city of Iacon, the Decepticon seekers wouldn't be able to show up and bring those unwanted feelings with them. The blue Prime sighed and relaxed back onto his recharge booth.

No one had expected Starscream to create an army of clones. And Sentinel certainly didn't expect to find himself having to be rescued from their clutches when they decided to kidnap him. Locking him up in that cell on the moon and watching him at all hours of the day. It had been downright creepy.

The blue one boasted more than he did (which is saying something), and the white one always lied… though, why he said he didn't think Sentinel had a nice aft was beyond his understanding. The golden one sang his praises every time he came by, making Sentinel even more frustrated to be surrounded by 6 attractive seekers and being unable to do anything about it.

The femme, now she was a strange one. Cold as ice, with optics that seemed to pierce his spark whenever she would come around. Never a nice word from her, just a wise crack. Always watching him, as if waiting for something.

Starscream came by a few times, but just smirked at him in that aggravating way that reminded the Prime of eager servos, heated armor, tantalizing kisses… and statis cuffs. The painful reminder of the humiliation of statis cuffs combined with that smirk drove a shiver through his spark. Sentinel wasn't sure if he wanted to shoot the seeker or tie him to a berth.

The only one of the bunch that didn't piss him off was the scaredy-cat. He'd peek in every once in a while, usually bringing him some miniature energon cubes to keep him from starving to death. But everytime Sentinel so much as looked his way, the purple seeker would jolt back as if slapped and dash away as quickly as he could.

Then suddenly, Ultra Magnus and Jazz showed up with that infernal Optimus and his ragtag group to witness his predicament. Oh sure, they'd rescued him and all that. But it didn't help his pride any. Jazz could barely look him in the eye anymore without a smile, and Optimus' group had laughed themselves silly at the sight of him locked in the cell. Who knew what sort of lies his old "friend" had told his group about him. Just jealous of his good looks and power, that's all.

Ah well, it's all over now. Time for some R&R. Just to lay back on his berth and let the horrors of the past several vorns slip away…

BUZZZZZ

~Just ignore it, Sentinel. Whoever it is will go away and you can get some much needed recharge…~

BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

'Alright already!' the blue mech was up and grumbling as he unlocked the door and let it slide open. Two cloaked figures stood on his doorstep.

'If you're looking for a handout, go to the charity booth down the street,' the Prime grumped, half turning away from the pair to go back inside.

'What do we do now?' a frightened and very familiar voice asked quietly.

'You,' Sentinel turned back abruptly, now able to make out the glowing optics in the shadows of the hoods.

'Come on, Warp,' the female seeker brushed past Sentinel and slipped inside the unit. The nervous clone followed quietly, body trembling under the cloak.

'Better shut the door, or your neighbors might get an eyeful,' the femme declared in a snooty tone.

'First you kidnap me, then you dare to show up at my unit,' Sentinel did shut the door (if just to stop the rumors from spreading if anyone knew he'd let a Decepticon (or two) into his rooms)

The femme lowered her hood with one servo and that familiar smirk made his spark leap in its chamber. Alone… with two attractive seekers.

The other figure removed his hood too, optics darting back and forth between the Prime and the femme. Both of his servos clutched a bundle close to his chest… a bundle similar to the one that the femme was holding in her other servo.

'Let me guess. You didn't like the fact that I was rescued, so you came to try to bomb me,' Sentinel flopped down on in a chair with a grimace. Really, all he wanted was some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?!

The femme gave a small chuckle and the other seeker laughed nervously.

'Hardly. The others don't even know we're here,' the girl Starscream answered.

'This is crazy. What if he says no? What if Starscream finds out about them? What if Megatron…'  The scared flyer was jolted from his thoughts when the femme poked her elbow into his side painfully.

'He doesn't have a choice. We can't keep them, and he's the reason we even have them to begin with,' the femme answered snidely.

'Who doesn't have a choice? If you mean me, then I do so have a choice…' Sentinel trailed off, his optics widening in horror and amazement as the femme pulled back a bit of the cloth wrapped bundle and revealed a tiny orange plated face.

'Is that… a sparkling?' the Prime gasped in shock.

Mechs and femmes that were created in fully functioning adult bodies were pretty normal. They were usually sent right to the energon farms to learn the basics about being Cybertronian, then shipped off to the Academy for training and after that they were put in the job they were most suited for.

Sparklings, on the other hand, were very rare. Legend has it that the first femme (one of the original 13) impressed Primus so much that she (and her future model types) were given the gift of creating new life. Not alone, of course. A mech and a femme usually had to sparkbond and merge their sparks together to form a new life. It started out as a tiny spark next to the femme's spark, then a medic had to remove it carefully and place it inside a thick, multi-layered protective metal "egg." The egg would get thinner as the sparkling's tiny spark pulled metal from it to create its own protoform. And after a month or so, the last thin layers of the egg would crumble and the tiny protoform would open its optics for the first time.

But sparklings took several years to fully grow into their adult forms, their bodies strangely growing with them rather than simply replacing body parts like regular factory created mechs did. The process was disturbing… at least to Sentinel. It reminded him of the way organics reproduced. To think that a mech or femme could be created like that gave the blue mech the creeps.

To have a tiny sparkling suddenly open its optics and whimper in the middle of his living quarters nearly gave the young Prime a spark attack.

'Don't be such a wimp, Sentinel. Even Skywarp can manage to hold a sparkling without dropping it,' the femme snarled at the freaked out look on the blue mech's big chinned face.

Sentinel's optics whipped towards the other flyer and nearly bulged out of his face when he saw ANOTHER sparkling, this one small and blue, reaching out a tiny servo towards the seeker holding him.

'Where? How? When? Who?' the Prime sputtered, pushing out of his chair and backing away from the new arrivals.

'Take a wild guess, genius,' the femme spat in annoyance, allowing the orange sparkling to play with her free servo.

'But… I never, with any of you… clones, I mean. Starscream yes, you no,' the blue mech choked.

'Well it happened. Somehow I ended up with a sparkling and now you're a daddy. Congratulations,' the femme growled, icy optics glaring at him.

'Oh no. No, no, no. I can't take care of a sparkling. I'm way too busy. Take them somewhere else,' Sentinel was up against a wall now, trying to keep as far away from the seekers and their bundles of "joy" as he could.

'Too bad. Obviously we can't take care of them. Megatron's still hunting us down, and Starscream doesn't know about them yet. Besides, they're twins and can't be separated,' the female seeker argued back.

'But I… I…' the blue mech looked ready to run for the door.

'We're leaving them here. I might detest you Autobots, but I still wouldn't want Megatron to get his claws on them. Who knows what type of sick things that mech would do if he got his servos on a pair of twin sparklings,' the seeker announced, placing her bundle on the floor gently.

Skywarp, the scardy-cat, nodded vigorously and did the same, though his optics lingered a bit on the tiny bundle.

The femme swept out the door, whipping her hood back over her head. Skywarp followed, turning back once to look nervously at the blue mech.

'Slipstream means well. She really does. I… we don't want to see the sparklings hurt… that's all. So, please don't abandon them,' the purple seeker pleaded, before he tugged his hood on and followed the other clone out the door.

'Well that's just… Prime,' Sentinel grumbled.

'WAAAAAAAA!'

'WAAAAAAAA!'

...the end...


End file.
